marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 34
. He also goes on to say it is powerful enough to obliterate anything in his way. When Grunz begins imagining what he would do with this weapon, A'Sai is inspired and decides to use the weapon to acquire even more wealth, starting with the treasures that are hidden within the Watcher's citadel. He demands that Uatu reveal the location of his weapons, but the Watcher refuses even at the threat of being destroyed. He explains that if A'Sai killed him, he will never be able to make these weapons work as the Watchers have created safeguards to prevent their misuse. A'Sai then offers to make a wager with the Watcher. If Uatu wins, he will give him the weapon he acquired from Galactus' ship, but if Uatu loses, he agrees to give him the weapons and teach him how to use them. A'Sai warns the Watcher that if he does lose, the Watcher will be killed. Uatu agrees to the wager and knowing that a Watcher's word is their bond, he releases Uatu when he promises not to do anything in retaliation. Using his monitoring equipment, the Watcher shows him various events that are going on in the universe on which they can wager the results. A'Sai is interested in the image of the football game on Earth that Spider-Man is participating in. Although A'Sai doesn't understand the Watcher's interest of the weaklings on Earth, he decides to wager on the outcome of the game, picking Truck's team for the win. At that moment, the game is going into the fourth quarter, and the kids on Spider-Man's team are getting tired and beginning to doubt their ability to win. On the moon, A'Sai gloats over his victory, but Uatu advises him that the game is not over yet. In the meantime, A'Sai scans the Watcher's computer to learn the full potential of his new weapon and is impressed. He begins to consider bigger plans, such as universal conquest. Back on Earth, Spider-Man finally manages to score a touchdown. The kids on his team cheer him on, and he reminds that the game isn't over yet and that they can win it if they have the guts to do so. This inspires the kids to give it all, although A'Sai figures it is impossible because the game is 56-to-7 for his team, however, the Watcher once again reminds him that the game is still on. As the game goes on, Spider-Man and his team begin closing the point gap. Watching from the sidelines is Gerbil, who wishes he could be playing this once in a lifetime game. With a minute of gameplay left and the possibility for Spider-Man's team winning the match begins to become a real possibility. Not wanting to lose the bet and knowing the device on his hand can allow him to take control of beings, A'Sai decides to cheat in order to win. He takes control of Truck and makes him tackle one of the kids just before he can score a final touchdown. This boy has injured once again imbalance the game. Truck tells the other team that they need to forfeit. However, that's when Gerbal gets up from the benches and says he'll play again, even with a sore knee. At first, Spider-Man doesn't think it's a good idea, but suddenly changes his mind, as he feels like the outcome of this game is important. Spider-Man kicks the ball and it is caught by Truck. Charging at his opponent, Spider-Man is surprised how powerful Truck is all of a sudden. However, he manages to get Truck to fumble the ball. This time, during scrimmage Spider-Man, manages to toss the ball to Gerbil. With seconds left in the game, the boy manages to tackle past Truck and score a game winning touch down. Shocked that he lost his bet, A'Sai attempts to use his weapon against the Watcher before he can take it away, but it is already gone. Not only that, but Uatu has also managed to free himself. The Watcher is furious and decides to punish A'Sai for trying to welch on their bet and uses his powers to teleport A'Sai away. Moments later in Las Vegas, at a poker table, the dealer accidentally deals the joker card. He apologizes as it is his first day and he is nervous. However, the man at the table finds the joker card impressive. This is because the card has the image of A'Sai upon it. | Solicit = Could a football game among Spider-Man and a group of kids decide the fate of the cosmos? When the Watcher and the unscrupulous intergalactic gambler, A'sai, bet on its outcome, it sure could! But don't be quick to put your money on Spider-Man — because A'sai doesn't play fair! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Gerbil * Truck * Lumpy * Grunz Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** Items: * and Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}